


Here Comes the Sun

by tsmagnumm



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Juliet wants to help him feel better, Thomas is sad, non-canon, post-S01E01, theres a lot of fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsmagnumm/pseuds/tsmagnumm
Summary: After Nuzo's funeral, Juliet goes to the guesthouse to see how Magnum's doing and ends up helping him feel better.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was based on the original (kind of) version of script for the pilot where Hannah was supposed to make her appearence. The script diverges from canon in a lot of ways and I just loved Magnum's thoughts when he saw Juliet standing by the ferrari and during Nuzo's funeral.
> 
> As always, all the mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy it!!

It was almost noon when Magnum returned home. After Nuzo's funeral he, TC and Rick had breakfast with Lara and Jake at their home. Juliet decided to return to the Nest that morning because she felt like she didn’t have a place with them yet, not to share a moment like that.

Certainly Juliet shouldn't be waiting for Thomas to come home, their relationship was… well, they didn't have a relationship, they could barely stand each other but she has to admit that, after finding out so much about his past in the past few days, it was impossible not to see him differently, not to feel connected to him in some kind of way. She always kept Magnum at arm's length, it seemed like everything she did was the exact opposite of what he did and how he used to act, and yet she found herself worried about him the day before when his ex reappeared poking old wounds and creating new ones.

Juliet watches through the security footage when an unknown car stops at the Nest’s gate and Magnum gets out, he pays the driver with what appears to be a US$ 20 bill and the car soon returns on the road. He looks sad. This style did not suit him and some strange part of Juliet makes her want to lift his spirits.

She didn't know how to do that because she barely knew him at all, there were just a few times in the past when she had stopped to hear about him. Everything seemed to have changed in the last few days and she still doesn't know what to do with all the information she has learned about him.

Juliet realizes that he has left the surveillance image, indicating that he must’ve already entered the guesthouse.

She had changed her high heels for flip-flops but she was still wearing the same dress from earlier, her slinged arm preventing her from making many changes of clothing during the day. She walks over to the guesthouse and hesitates before giving 3 light knocks on the door. Thomas opens it immediately, almost as if he was waiting for her.

He had already stripped off his heavy uniform jacket and hat, but he still kept his white pants and shoes, as well as a equally white shirt. For a moment they just look at each other and they both seem to wonder at the same time what Juliet was doing there.

"Magnum." She is the first to speak, composing herself after a brief moment of shock when she realizes that she has really knocked on his door.

"Higgy." he calls her by her nickname and she unconsciously rolls her eyes. "Did something happen? Are you alright?" Her heart seems to heat up at how worried he sounded.

"Yes, I'm fine." She gives him a comforting smile as she walks into the house through the space he gave her to make herself comfortable.

"I was about to grab a beer, do you want one?" He asks walking inside with her, going to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"I'm still taking those painkillers." she lets him figure out the fact that she isn't drinking alcohol. Not that she was a big fan of beer, anyway.

"Got it." he opens one Coops and motion her to take a seat on the couch and, as soon as she sits down, he sits next to her. They keep a certain distance from each other.

"I was thinking about coming over to the main house to see you" he interrupts the silence before she talks about the reasons behind her visit, staring at him like he was some kind of lost puppy.

"You were?! Why?" Juliet is a bit surprised by the information. He was the only one who gad lost a friend recently, someone needed to look after _him_ , not her.

"I think I just wanted to talk to you, thank you for being at the funeral today." he talks between a sip on his beer and another while staring at anything in the room other than her “for everything you did, actually.”

She thinks of an appropriate way to answer his ‘thank you’ with something other than ‘you’re welcome’ but before she can find the words, he speaks again.

“I woke up this morning feeling like I could only trust Rick and TC” he starts to open up and a feeling of surprise hits Juliet when he does that, they definitely weren't at that level, which indicated a hostile place that Juliet has yet to learn how to navigate. But she doesn't interrupt him “and what happened with Hannah yesterday was a quick reminder of that.”

Thomas stares at the horizon for a long time. Another sip of beer and he takes a deep breath. She watches all his gestures, wondering what to do with this man in front of her.

“But then I stepped outside this morning and I saw you, standing next to the Ferrari and waiting for me.” he smiles at the memory and stares at her quickly before facing the horizon again. “You smiled just a little bit and I was the only one there so I knew then it was for me, the sun was rising right behind you and--” he pauses a little and lets out a laugh, Juliet feels her cheeks burning red from having been watched that way by him. Thomas stares at his beer, taking another sip before saying “I've come to realize that I might trust you already, unconsciously.”

Thomas looks into her eyes for the first time since they sat together on the couch and what he finds there is a bit unreadable like every sentiment coming from someone you don’t know well enough. He can tell she’s paralyzed with his confession which is probably new for someone with her history inside the British Intelligence, she must’ve seen her fair share of surprising things.

When she doesn't say anything, Thomas is afraid he might have scared her for good, so he tries to make things better “I know you think I'm a giant pain in the ass” he's laughing between another sip to his beer but he's not joking “and I know you might not want to have anything to do with me at all but…” he pauses for a moment and looks at her. Juliet Higgins has always been some kind of mystery for him, someone he couldn’t quite place.

Until now.

Thomas sees something tender in her eyes, he may not be useful as a profiler at FBI but he can recognize when someone is wearing a sincere look and he knows when someone is listening to him like he's the only sound on the planet, and that's her.

So, that’s another change: he’s getting to know her better.

“I trust you, Juliet.” He’s the classic man whose feelings quickly jump out of his face as soon as he feels it, and he feels it _a lot_ , so he can’t hide the smile growing from his lungs to his eyes when he sees her smiling with his realization. “And I have a strong feeling that, despite our _mutual_ contempt, you actually trust me, too.”

She laughs when he finishes his sentence and he has a feeling that somehow he’s going directly through the high walls she has built around herself. “Well, although you have a lot to learn on how to analyze someone properly, you're not wrong.” she's more serious at this point so she's back with the unreadable mood, Thomas just stays silent, waiting for her to continue “I do think you're a giant pain in the ass, Magnum,” _of course she does_ “but I guess I've been strongly touched recently by your loyalty to your friends.”

He can tell this is a strange place for her, she seems to struggle to find words to compliment him like any ordinary human being “it's admirable and…” she continued “I haven't seen that in a while so maybe getting to know you better this past few days wasn't that much of a waste of time like I thought it would be.”

This wasn't great, she wasn't great with words when those weren't insults towards him, but he knew she respected him on another level now due to the recent, unfortunate events and what came after was even better “I trust you, too.” she said in a kind of whisper, for a moment Thomas quizzed his own brain if she had actually said that to him and when he got the confirmation, it was almost like watching a beautiful, warm sunrise after a cold night.

He just smiles, not knowing exactly what to say next but he’s smiling, and she’s suddenly doing the same thing.

"I guess we've stepped into a new place in our relationship, Higgy." he decides to smoothes the situation, calling her by the nickname he just recently gave her and she rolls her eyes. She was trying hard not to do it but she just couldn’t help.

"I still think you have a lot to improve, Thomas." Juliet tries to stop Magnum’s head from occupying the whole room after her compliments of his loyalty.

“Great, I can do that!” He laughs, taking a sip of his beer and resting his back on the couch “I think I have a lot to learn from and _about_ you, Higgy.”

Thomas is wearing his well known cocky grin and she knows he probably thinks he’s winning her over. Which is _not_ the truth. "I'm not telling you any spy stories, Magnum, if that's what you think."

He smiles quickly and goes back to drinking the beer, something seems to click inside him when the moment of lightness goes away and he looks kind of sad again and, almost out of nowhere, Juliet feels that urge to make him better again, as if that were the only thing preventing him from spending the rest of the day feeling like he could have done more for Nuzo.

"But..." she catches his eyes again. Juliet gets up from the couch, walking towards the guest house's technological sound system "there's something else I can offer you."

Thomas watches as she types a few things on the panel, her fingers extremely agile even though she is typing with just one hand "May I?" she asks with a shy smile on her face and Thomas doesn't think before he smiles on this new side that he was getting to know her.

"Sure."

As soon as he grants her permission, the intro for a familiar melody begins to play around the house, a low volume so that only the two of them can hear it, nothing that would alert Kumu from the main house.

It doesn't take long for Thomas to recognize the melody of an old Beatles song, Here Comes the Sun.

She looks like she's going to walk back to him but stops halfway and takes off her flip-flops, setting them aside somewhere at his living room "Come here." Her voice is soft, like a whisper, as if anything could make her give up and run away from there.

" _What?!_ " he asks confused and hesitant. He had heard what she said, but he couldn't miss the opportunity to provoke her to say it a bit louder.

"Just come here!" now she sounds more like the Higgins he knows, impatient and slightly like a tyrant but she keeps the soft tone that seemed to inhabit only this new version of her.

He leaves his beer on the couch and walks over towards her, hesitant, excited and curious. She wasn't going to dance with him now, was she?

When he gets close enough she wraps her arms around his shoulders, bringing him close enough so he can lay his head on her good shoulder, his arms wrapping carefully around her and, although this seems really out of place and their heights differences might make it uncomfortable for him, Thomas and Juliet find a nice, slow pace for their dance.

It's not a dance, they're just holding each other and for a moment he just closes his eyes, inhaling her scent while he relaxes his muscles, careful not to put too much pressure on her healing arm.

Her eyes are now closed too and Thomas can feel her breathing on his neck, her heart rate is normal. She's calm so he doesn't push her into saying anything about this gesture, whatever motivations she had, it could wait a little longer.

"My mom always--" Juliet breaks the silence immediately afterwards, like she had listened his thoughts, her heartbeats increasing significantly in what Thomas figures to be a childhood story coming around "well, not _always_ but she used to sing this to me when I was in distress." she smiles a little at the memory before continuing "She would hold me against her chest until I felt better."

There was the reason why she did this, Thomas's heartbeat speeds up as he listens to this intimate piece of her story and he’s reminded of all the times that his mother calmed him down in a similar way "We would spend hours that way." she finishes when he doesn't comment on it, he wants to know more about her and her past, but not to the point of breaking this moment by pushing her.

The song ends and starts again "I'm not singing because my voice isn't half as pleasant as hers," She explains, her voice lower and lighter too and he smiles against the skin of her shoulder "George, Paul, John and Ringo should do the job."

Interestingly, Juliet was never a fan of The Beatles, but her mother was so she can sing along with most of the songs. Thomas realizes that she is silent again and decides to interrupt after a few seconds "I would appreciate it if you did." his voice is low and almost playful, but she knows he is being sincere.

"I know you would, but you're still not getting it." she sounds like herself now and they smile together "Now shut up."

They sway together for at least four more turns of the song and when they finally break apart Juliet doesn't look directly at him, moving immediately to stop the music and trying not to focus on the missed warm feeling that his body provided her.

When she comes back to him, they are both feeling a bit strange, different from what they were an hour ago. Thinking about the past seems to have been a little painful for Juliet, but she appears to have put that feeling aside _for him_.

"Thank you, Juliet." Thomas wears a charming smile, the same one he usually wears whenever they provoke each other. The smile that Juliet already knew.

"For the song? It's okay." she looks somewhere in the distance, the intense sun in the sky and the wind messing with the palm trees near the beach.

Magnum considers it for a moment, choosing the right words "For showing me I'm not as alone as I thought I was." His voice is sincere and he is not smiling, his tone catches her attention again and she smiles quickly, the same smile she had given him that morning.

Everything inside her goes still "Don't you worry, Thomas." and for the first time, Juliet knows exactly how to answer his ‘thank you’ "You've done the same for me as well."

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read this script yet, I'll be posting the link to it on my twitter (@blindlist) as well.


End file.
